


Shion Family Crisis

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started up one day out of the blue... No one could tell exactly what was going on or where they came from...all that was known was the world as they knew it was thrown into chaos and it would be a long time before it would be settled. Till then, trying to deal with these people was going to be another sort of challenge. One that only their Master seemed to be up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone does note, this is also on DeviantArt. Same person here guys, it is me Silvy, just bringing the work to a place I think more people will appreciate it. I could be wrong there but at the same time it is worth a shot. So I am placing the same information from the Deviant that I will be placing in here as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: In no way am I making any profit off of this. KAITO and his “brothers/forms” belong to their respectful owners (to whom I am thankful for making them) and I will be doing my best to keep them in character. I am also aware that “Shion” is the fan-given last name to KAITO but it is extremely useful in this case. So I will be using that as well.  
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> Also posting who the creators are as they deserve the credit due to them.  
>  **Kaito** \- Crypton Future Media  
>  **Akaito** \- ... (I cannot find creator but found illustrator on the wiki...I don't think that counts though... does it?)  
>  **Mokaito** \- K- kei  
>  **Kikaito** \- Unknown (T-T)  
>  **Nigaito** \- piyoxxx  
>  **Taito** \- Chobi  
>  **Zeito** \- BloodyVocaloid  
>  **Kageito** \- Bokujyuu

# Shion Family Crisis

## Prologue

## 

 

There was no explanation for it. No valid reason to what was going on. He couldn’t understand. He hadn’t done anything wrong. His Master didn’t do anything wrong! They were just making music! Was that what this was about? Did they not like their songs? Yet why do it this way! Couldn’t they have just sent hate mail!? That was so much easier! Sadly, he didn’t think he would live to get the answers to these questions. Not while he was staring down the blade of a sword.

His Master and he had been out shopping. They needed more materials and not to mention made a trip to the ice cream parlor since they were doing so well, not to mention ahead of schedule! It was on the way back when his Master stopped to check the mail, that they had been jumped. That is when he wished his Master would have just run off and left him to deal with the problem. Now his mind was all over the place.

It was all blurred on just exactly what happened but his Master had put themselves right between him and the mystery person…only to end in failure. His Master was grabbed and thrown onto the porch with enough force that it rendered them unconscious. All his Master had been trying to do was protect him! Who was this and why did they do that to them!?

The Vocaloid’s defense system tried to kick in but what ended up happening was yet another failure to accurately avenge his Master. The blue haired singer struck out aiming to kick the legs out from under the attacker. However, they were one step ahead of the vocalist. They grabbed his leg with their free hand and flipped him into the air. From there they grabbed him by the neck and held the singer off the ground, watching as he struggled for breath. 

As his blue eyes began to tear up due to the pain, the male Vocaloid was able to get a good look at his attacker. It wasn’t natural. He was sure some type of demon had attacked him, there was no way this thing was human. 

They were all white with no features at all. You could make out the outline of a humanoid figure but the whole of them was covered in some sort of white haze. They were like a 3D silhouette, was probably the best way to describe them. Gender could not be determined. It looked as if they were wearing a long coat, long in the front but short in the back up to the waist. There was the outline a hair style, almost like a high pony tail sort of thing but with medium length hair. That was really all he could make out from being held where he was. A glint then caught his attention but before he could dwell on it, the singer was thrown to the ground harshly.

Coughing and choking while he writhed on the ground, the pavement surely had cracked due the amount of force used. Looking up with fear etched into his features the singer watched as the ‘demon’ raised their left arm, pulling it back towards them, as if readying for a strike. At that moment the vocalist figured out the source of the bouncing light he had noticed mere seconds ago. In their left hand was a sword of some kind. It was thin, long, silver blade that led to an elaborate cage guard at the base of the blade. It looked like something westerns used in those old time stereo-type movies. A rapier, that's it, that was the sword he was thinking of. Swords…who even used those now-a-days!

His thoughts broken as he felt a weight placed on his lower stomach. It felt like a heeled boot of some kind. Looking down confirmed his suspicion, he allowed his gaze to move back up the body that keeping him from moving around. The outline of legs came into view he couldn’t make out any pants yet obviously there was no skirt there. His guessed was that whatever it was, was skin tight or close to it, but as his gaze continued to ascend, he still couldn’t make out anything more. Not till he got to where the face was supposed to be. What he saw there scared him to core. 

Out of everything, he saw the slit of mouth that was gray in color. It moved and changed shape as the other was now talking to him. Shivers took over his form as he laid there, tears freely falling from his eyes as he processed what was being said.

“Such a good little Vocaloid, stay nice and still and this will all be over with soon.” The white clad perpetrator spoke with dual voice. They seemed to have a mix of male and female in their vocals. It just added more to his theory of this thing being a demon of some kind. He had never believed in demons till now…he and his Master should have known better.

As they were about to strike with the rapier, the male Vocaloid closed his eyes. This was going to be the end. He was never going to sing for his Master anymore or even have any more ice cream! The horror! His clenched eyes were about to break out into another set tears as he laid there on the ground, helpless, he didn’t want to die. That choice there was being taken from him though. 

Right at the estimated time of death that had been determined by the Vocaloid, there was the shrill sound of metal on metal. Lying still for the moment he waited to for the pain to set in and…there was nothing…shouldn’t he be feeling pain of some kind? Opening his blue eyes the singer was startled, his view was skewed by darkness. The blue male was stunned for the moment and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have to wait too long before he got some direction.

“Quickly! Get back to your Master while you have the chance!” The darkness yelled as they pushed the white one back even more. Well it was obviously a person of some kind that saved him. They seemed to be on his side too…if he had a side that was. The person pressed back the ‘demon’ and moved the fight away from the singer. This gave the Vocaloid room to get up and run. Now if only his system would catch up with the situation.

After a moment of hesitation the blue haired male Vocaloid was able to process everything. Getting to his hands and knees he pushed himself up. He had to take it slow because of the amount of force he suffered. The sound of clashing metal though was a reminder that he couldn’t dawdle too long. Once he was able to get to his feet, the blue one ran. 

Stumbling up the stairs, he rushed to his Master, trying to block out the obesities that were being exchanged. More from what he guessed was the white one then it was the shaded figure. Kneeling next to his Master he checked vitals, sighing in relief when he figured that his Master was fine for the most part, just unconscious. Carefully picking up his Master, the vocalist opened up the door and made their way into the house. 

After barring the doors and setting his Master down on the couch, the blue Vocaloid picked up the phone and rushed to the window. Peering through the blinds he continued to watch what was going on outside. As much as he wanted to hide, he was programmed to help take care of his Master he needed to record this. They needed to catch the attacker…even if it meant that his savior was going to be arrested too. The police would probably go easier on them though as they were helping and not hurting…he thought.

His savior looked strikingly similar to his assailant. He couldn’t see any notable features. Except this 3D silhouette was a dark gray and it shifted like thick fog that would roll across the road with the wind. Again there was the silhouette of a jacket of some kind, this one long in the back and shorter near the front of the waist. What could be called the hair style looked as if it was pinned up…as if made into a pony tail and then pinned to the back of the head, in what way he was unsure. There was something where the neck should be making it look bigger than what it was supposed to but he couldn’t tell if part of the jacket or not. Again there was some sort of heeled boots yet this time he could make out of pants over them.

They too were using a sword but this one was much bigger and apparently two handed, or so it appeared to be. That is how they were using it but it wasn’t a Katana…it looked more like a big steel broadsword of some kind. It was nearly as big as the one wielding it. What sort of sword was that?

Focusing on the way the battle played out it was clear the shaded one was stronger than the white one and actually drove the attacker away. Not without some sort folly it appeared. The white actually managed to stab the dark one in the knee. They were crouched on the ground holding their knee as the white encased figure ran off, refusing to deal with the situation they created...what a coward. Was the singer truly scared of them then?

The blue Vocaloid then looked for the phone. He had to call for help for his savior or just call for help in general. The phone wasn’t on the cradle, the kitchen, the living room, the coffee table, the bathroom. He even checked in the freezer as it had been forgotten there a few times, about as many times as the remote was found in the fridge or the game controller in the dishwasher. His Master was forgetful…as was himself.

After some frantic searching…the singer then remembered it was in his hand. Rushing back to the window he found that his savoir was gone. They had disappeared. Dialing the emergency number, the Vocaloid looked out any other window he could find that pointed out toward the street. Praying that something had not happened to the injured one, no matter how weird they looked, they had to be a good person. As he listened to the dial tone the blue haired one frowned…there was no sign of the shaded one anywhere but he dared not go outside. 

Finally, there was an answer on the other side of the line. Focusing himself to be ready to answer the questions that were surely going to be asked, the Vocaloid couldn’t help but feel dread begin to take over. Why did something tell him this was only the beginning of a much more major issue?

“911, what is your emergency?”

“H-Hello, my name is Kaito, and my master...a-and I have just been attacked...”


	2. Chapter 1 - The truth of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had begun merely as a random act suddenly has taken off into a chaos never imagined. The line had been drawn and sides are clearly taken. Though no one knows exactly where this viper will strike next or if it's shadow is following to stop it yet again.

# Shion Family Crisis

##  Chapter 1 - The truth of the situation

## 

Mokaito frowned as he watched the news. Bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips once more, sipping the hot contents while listening to the lady on the morning tv. There was an attack on yet another Vocaloid…just like all the others it was a KAITO module… everything was the same in each attack. It was also the closest one yet…just 6 hours away for their location. This was really bad.

For the past 5 months, there have been attacks all over the world. It had started on the North American continent and had begun making their way closer them. All of the attacks were on KAITO modules. It was getting to the point that where people were scared for their Vocaloids. Anyone with a KAITO Module kept them indoors and was trying to leave their homes as little as possible, to keep their Vocaloid safe. Their Master was no exception, save their Master also took a proactive approach to it. They gathered information. Master studied each attack and learned from them. 

There were always at least two involved, the elusive white and black shadows. They have been dubbed “Bianca” and “Nera” by an anonymous source. Listening to recordings of some of the confrontations, confirmed these were the names being exchanged by the two. “Beings” was also the best term to use for them as neither could be confirmed as human but at least humanoid. The fog or mist which covered them never fell from their forms. They could take a lot of punishment in battle and keep moving, adding more to the theory they aren’t human. Both also used swords and had voices that had the combination of male and female vocals, but that was where the similarities ended. Master promised to explain more when they came back home from their business trip…one which Kaito was supposed to go with them for.

Mokaito and his siblings had a Master that was very caring. Since the attacks had started getting closer to their area, their Master had forbid Kaito to go outside. All of the attacks never took place indoors, the attacker was smart enough to not try for a home invasion. One could never tell exactly what was going to be encountered inside a building. Outside was the better place and the environment could be tampered with to their benefit. Which they often did…

As much as it kept Kaito safe…he was also now very mopey. First he tried to look at the bright side, he could get more work done and not have to be disturbed to run anywhere! He was working on so many songs that their Master had put together, he swore he had enough to keep him busy…but as time went on, he began to get a little testy. It felt like freedom was taken from him and in a way it was, but it wasn’t because Master wanted to.

Right now their blue haired sibling was lying face-down on the long couch in the living room. He had been there since he woke up. Thinking about it he wondered where their other siblings were. Nigaito was sleeping right next to Kaito, as his brother wasn’t moving the little green Shion was concerned and stayed next to him…eventually sleep took over and was using his older brother’s back as a pillow now. Kikaito and Akaito went to go restock Kaito’s ice cream supply as he had run out last night, they were lucky it was right before bed, so there wasn’t too much fuss. Taito was probably cyber stalking their Master, as they were due back soon…it was just never soon enough. Zeito…best guess was in the garden with him. Kageito...was…somewhere, you never could tell…he was probably under his chair. Mokaito’s thoughts were soon interrupted as the front door opened up and a familiar, cocky voice sounded out.

“Ice cream head hasn’t suffocated himself yet, has he?” the red Shion called into the house.

“Akaito…” was the return reply from his coffee obsessed sibling. Mokaito then muted the TV so they didn’t have to shout over it…not to mention it seemingly was making Kaito more depressed.

“Fair question.”

“Just put the stuff away, you hot head,” Kikaito said, butting in with a grin on his face, the amusing banter could wait till after Kaito was in a better mood. As he passed the bags to the red head, receiving a raspberry in return for butting in, the chipper Vocaloid grabbed a random container of the blue one’s favorite food, “Kaito, come on, I have aisu!”

The yellow Shion followed the other into the kitchen. He was going to get a bowl to put some of the ice cream in. They had managed to find some of the bigger tubs of frozen treat and where normally, Kaito could eat the whole thing, but cause he was being so moppy, they gave it to him in smaller amounts so they wouldn’t have melted ice cream and an even more depressed brother on their hands. Granted, the smaller amount was still at least a third of the container…good thing they didn’t grab the gallon buckets but that stuff wasn’t the best ice cream anyway.

Even with the promise of one of his most favorite things in the world…Kaito didn’t seem to be moving much. Mokaito was looking a little concerned before his younger sibling spoke up…pretty much for the first time today, or at least the first time he heard.

“Moka…help…” whined the blue haired Shion. It came out kind of muffled as his face was still in the couch cushion.

For a moment the older couldn’t figure out why Kaito needed help, it didn’t take him long to remember though. Nigaito was still using his brother as a pillow. With a chuckle the elder set his coffee cup down and began to go to the blue one’s aid. The brown Shion got up and grabbed a pillow from the chair he had been sitting in. Mokaito knew exactly what to do, this was a rather common situation in the household after all.

Making his way over to the couch, Mokaito knelt down to access the situation. Finding it an easy fix, he gently slid his hand arms under his green sibling lifting him up just a little bit. This allowed Kaito to crawl out from under his little brother. After the blue vocalist was gone to fill the space, he placed the pillow that Moka brought with him where Nigaito’s head would rest as the brown Shion began to lower the sleeping boy back down. Not the best trade, but a warm pillow was better than nothing. The brunette then made his way over to his coffee watching as his primary colored siblings interact.

The blue male trudged into the dining room and sat down at the table where Kikaito set for him a bowl of mint chocolate chip aisu waiting there for him. Akaito had finished placing the rest of it away and join the others in the dining area. Looking at his ice cream of which he loved dearly…it brought back thoughts of walking through the park while eating his precious frozen treat. That thought lead to going the park and the thoughts just continued to cascade and eventually he could only thing of leaving the house! This, in the end, caused him to give a whine before face planting into the bowl in front of him. Well that got their attention. 

His brothers that were present exchanged concerned looks before Kikaito went back in the kitchen to get a towel. They knew being a caged bird was going to get to Kaito after a while but they were not expecting this. Was ice cream not even helping anymore? No, it will help, just gotta get more positive thoughts into head is all then the frozen dairy product will work its magic to get Kaito back to normal again. The scene was still a little bit troubling though. Yet, as much as they worried about him, it didn’t stop Akaito from having some fun at his sibling’s expense. Leaning against the wall next to the hallway, a wicked smirk crossed his face.

“Well, if I knew you were going to do that, I would have made sure it was vanilla.” Akaito stated with a smirk in his voice. This caused Kaito to suddenly gasp when he understood just what his red brother was meaning, turning nearly as red as his brother’s hair and rocket back in the chair. This, in turn, caused the chair he was sitting in to begin to fall over backwards thanks to the momentum provided by vocalist. Bracing himself for the fall, the blue haired singer was ready for impact but it never came. Instead, it was an abrupt stop.

Zeito was passing by and grabbed the top rail of the chair stopping the decent of his blue brother. Where the raven haired one had been before this was a mystery but Kaito was glad he was there. Everyone was so focused on Kaito’s behavior they didn’t see the black Shion coming their way. Pushing the chair back up, he set Kaito upright without breaking his stride, the quiet one continued his walk before disappearing down the hall. He did give a brief nod to his blue sibling when the singer gave him a word of thanks before he left. Well, Mokaito knew now that Zeito wasn’t in the garden, probably headed to where Taito was…he always got a bit more excited the closer Master’s return got.

After that incident, Mokaito entered the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and to make another pot. He exchanged looks with Kikaito, who was ringing out a wet towel to give to Kaito. They gave each other small knowing smiles. One thing for sure there was never a dull moment in this house and somehow they managed to take care of one another. Even if some frayed each other’s nerves more than others, situations improving though…the brunette kinda happy the blonde was not in the room moments before. Exiting the kitchen, the yellow Shion approached the table.

“Come now, Kaito, eat your aisu. Remember Master is coming home tomorrow, I am sure they have good news. You know how serious they are taking this threat. How much you wanna bet they have come up with a plan,” Kikaito stated handing his brother the damp towel. The blonde had faith in their Master when it came to this problem. They probably already had a plan but couldn’t share it with them just yet because there was a lot to go over.

Taking the towel, Kaito patted down his face. There wasn’t much on his face thanks to Akaito’s rather quick, be it inappropriate, comment…but the thought of Master coming back with good news, did bring a smile to his face. Nodding quickly, Kaito’s face brightened up and picked up his spoon to begin eating. Just think positive, he had to take a note from Kikaito on this one. The familiar cold sweetness on his tongue helped keep his spirits from sinking again so soon.

‘The rest of the day would be better,’ he thought to himself as he kicked his legs back and forth. Family and his sweet aisu, nothing could beat that combination.

**~~~*~~~**

The room offered a wonderful vantage point. They could see everything they needed to from here. With this information they could come up with a plan of attack. Coming up with the best strategy for countering the strike that would work could be reached now. Or so that was the hope. Each time they got closer but still…one could only hold out that hope.

In a high rise hotel there seemed to be a meeting of sorts going on. A small meeting but at least it was comfortable one in the designated space. It was a single deluxe room there was only one bed in the middle of the room with night stands on either side of it. There was a dresser/desk and chair with the TV above it on the wall opposite of the bed, it was slightly off center so one could use the desk without running into the bed behind it. Next to the big window opposite the door was a recliner with a small table and a lamp. Relatively ritzy but with modern flair in decoration which was not surprising as it was a 4-star hotel and one of the smaller rooms as well.

Two figures resided in the room. One was lying on the bed on their stomach clicking away at the laptop computer they were working on. They were male obviously and in sleep clothes that consisted of loose gray sleep pants and a slightly worn, light green t-shirt. They had short-ish, well-groomed but shaggy brown hair that had an undercut on one side and the rest of the hair flipped to the right. Their facial features couldn’t be seen as they nearly had their nose pressed to the illuminated screen. Not much could be told other then they had tanned skin as well.

The other was standing by a nearly curtained window. Leaning up against the wall with their arms crossed, looking rather indifferent…in posture anyway. It was a figure that was nothing but a gray mist in humanoid form, Nera. They had their head was turned toward the large window that only had sheer curtain coving it for now. Their unseen gaze could have been looking out the window but one could never be too sure concerning the strange being. Their well-known sword was propped up in a corner of the room…they didn’t seem to need it.

“Bianca has been getting sloppy as of late. They are getting easier to predict. Of course, they wouldn’t go for an easy target,” came the chatter from behind the computer screen. The voice was young and had a slight British accent to them, as if it has been worn down over time. He seemed chipper about whatever it was he found on the computer, about as excited as a child whom found the secret candy stash at home.

The white one normally never left any sign of where they were headed next. The whole operation rested on Nera. The figure of gray had a pull of some kind to Bianca…each of them could tell where the other was going; if they were around but they could never fully track one another. That made things difficult when trying to stop the white figure from attacking any more Vocaloids but it also stopped them from being attacked in return.

“It isn’t a matter of getting sloppy…Bianca wants us to know what they are doing next, Kyle. They are baiting us now…something is different about this one,” the reply of the shaded one sounded in room. Their voice was soft but also came out in the mix of female and male voices. A rather disturbing sound to some but for the young male in the room it was common place.

“Oh, come on, I like to think we are finally getting one up on them,” whined the young brunette now known as Kyle. When Nera didn’t respond, that is when ‘Kyle’ looked up. The male was in his early 20’s it looked like, he had dark green eyes that had bags under them. The young man had not slept for a while and was tired but that was not what was reflected in those deep jade orbs. Looking at the gray mass his eyes were scrunched in concern…when his companion didn’t reply was when he got the most worried, it meant that they may be over thinking things. “Nera…what’s up?”

“The ceiling,” the fast reply came. Kyle chuckled dryly…Nera and the literal replies…aye.

“Sassy bit, not what I meant, spill it.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned with…I just have an uneasy feeling about this. Something is going to go wrong, I know it. Perhaps it would be best if yo-”

“Can it!” The young man interrupted in a demanding stern voice.

With that Kyle went back to the computer, typing furious once more, nearly glaring at the screen. He hated it when Nera started acting like this; overly protective. He knew what they were doing was dangerous but he also knew that they wouldn’t be so close to this to maybe stopping the madman if he wasn’t helping Nera. The brunette could have left anytime he wanted but he was choosing to stay…he would think that the gray mass would have understood that by now but apparently, they had a thick skull…if they had a skull at all.

Calmly pushing themself off the wall, the gray shrouded figure made their way to the bed. Their steps were slow and nearly silent against the carpeted floor, as if making too much noise was going to be hazardous. Once at the bedside, Nera unfolded their arms, letting them fall to the side for only a moment before acting. Reaching over with practiced precision, the tips of their fingers on their left hand met the cold metal of the laptop. Slowly, pushing it closed getting the other to stop working and move their hands before the gray mist lifted the computer off the bed.

An over-dramatic sigh followed after that before the green-eyed youth look up with mock annoyance written on their features. Nera had a bad habit of making him do things he didn’t want to do…like reminding him to eat and things like that. Yet, whatever Nera said goes, it was for his benefit…he guessed. The brunette watched as the computer was placed on the bedside table and then plugged in to charge. The gray mass then turned back to young man who was trying very hard to be a brat by pouting which only got Nera to chuckle a little bit.

“Sleep, Kyle, they aren’t making their move yet.”

“Fine,” he said with a slight smile. He moved to get under the covers while Nera turned back towards the window grabbing onto the curtain in order to close it, therefor shutting out more light. More than 48 hours had passed since the young man had slept and their operation did require him to be well rested. He was tired no doubt but Kyle wasn’t going to make it easy on his ‘care-taker’. Just as Nera was about to close the curtain, the gray figure heard, “only for a goodnight kiss.”

In which the only reply was another light laugh before the room went dark.

**~~~*~~~**

In another part of the city, the day passed by like any other. The business about it made people oblivious to everything around them but their own lives. Maybe if they paid more attention they could actually save another. That wish though may fall on deaf ears. The area was a restricted section and everything going on made it look busy on the outside…but it couldn’t be more empty on the inside.

Deep in the restricted area, away from the eyes of there was what once could call a mini hive. There weren’t too many people here shuffling around but the hectic-ness was obvious. They all had jobs to do. There were not many of them but they were all knew what they were doing, speed was on their side for sure. They were all dressed in black and the style varied from person to person but they were a united force.

The main structures used looked to be shipping containers of some kind. What there intended use was, was not what they were being made into right now. Each one was either some sort of barracks, armory, office…you named it they had one for it. It was in one of these that plans were being made for the future of another…

With a single dull white light bulb hanging from the roof of the metal container, there was mumbling that disturbed the silence inside. The light from the bare bulb was not the only illumination that was present. There was a massive computer network that was hooked to the end of the giant metal rectangle. In fact it took up the whole panel, crammed with as many screens as one could fit, even spilling over on to the side panels a couple extra feet as well. 

Beneath the mosaic of computer screens was an equally complex array of switches, dials, buttons and keyboards that nearly overflowed the station they were wired into. It looked like a mini NASA control center. Cables sneaked out from behind the like serpents in search of prey, as the slithered around the edges of the containment unit to the open hatch where the crawled out either corner of the open doors. It was dark outside the unit, all light was coming from far end with the electronic station.

Clearly, this was control center of the base of operations. So the one seated at the helm of the massive system had to be rather important…or at the least very smart. Sitting in an office chair in front of this monstrosity of a computer system was a man with a bulky but advanced headset that was blinking signaling it was still working. He was the source of the mumbling as well as the fast paced typing. From the light that was available his features could be made out. 

Long ginger hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail was the most notable feature. He had rather pale skin but not unhealthy looking just on the lighter side of fair complexion, it just made the small amount of freckles he had stand out even more. Judging from some of his facial features he was probably mid 30’s, the glasses did their best to obscure the color of the man’s eyes by reflecting the light from the screen but a slight turn of his head and it revealed a set medium blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a white collared polo. His wrists were covered in leather straps and tribal bracelets. Green converse tapped light on the metallic floor.

With his gaze fixated to the screens in front of him, he streamed through data and videos. Making several notations at different intervals, he was trying to find something. Whatever it was obviously was eluding him. Even though he was using fresh eyes to scroll through everything it was still a pain. It was then the man froze up a little bit…better to start the conversation before he regretted it. Taking off the headset and placing them down on the panel in front of him, the man leaned back in his chair.

“So…how long before we act?” An American southern accent asked aloud. He knew he wasn’t alone, unless they were gone, he always had a visitor around and it wasn’t the one he was most comfortable with.

“I have no clue but one slip up and they are mine. Just one miscalculation is all I need. This is the one, I can feel it. Oh, sweet dove, our time will be soon.” A dual vocal, shrill edged voice came from the darkness. There were some loud authoritative steps echoing in the chamber before an image of white strode from the encasing blackness. Bianca. Some called them a demon and others names far worse but their wiry gray grin never left the area of its face…names meant nothing to this being. They were caressing their silver blade almost gazing at it lovingly, while walking closer to the seated male.

“Ya know boss, you never told me why we are doing this?”

“My dear little analyst, the why is nothing you need know. The why will distract from the act. It is bad enough our men fear my little counterpart,” purred the white figure as they wrapped one of their arms around neck of the speckled male while the other played with them man’s pony tail. The rapier was held loosely in the grip of the hand of the arm that was wound slackly on the man’s neck.

The ginger haired man stiffened and his heart rate spiked. That was far too close for a weapon, let alone Bianca, to be. This being was considered ‘unstable’ but that was not the case really. They knew what they were doing and the white encased figure knew they were terrifying their aid…but there was no fun in leaving them be. Normally, contact with the white madman almost guaranteed a trip to Med-bay but telling them not to would surely lead to injury if not certain death. Oh, the little games they played.

“Your ‘little counterpart’ scares the shit of them. Your battle with them the one time in Seattle nearly destroyed an entire city block. They want answers, they want justification, they need a rea- ahh!” The young man was pulled back by his ponytail. The back of the office chair he was in was tilted back and the touch of a cold blade rested with slight pressure against his neck. Bianca had pulled their sword on him. Oh, this was not good…why did the guys want him to talk to Bianca about this again? Even more so why did he agree!? A light hum broke his thoughts and when Bianca knew they were looking at them the white silhouette spoke once more.

“Their reason…will be their eternal slumber and predestined replacement. How is that for a reason, hmm?” Just seeing that gray wide smile…grinning in a maniacal way that looks like at any time could maybe swallow him whole. Slight tremors, took over the man. He knows what this being is capable of and well quite frankly, he was terrified of them.

“T-That is a good reason,” as much as the man tried to be strong…his voice broke as he was giving his answer.

The sword was drawn back and analyst’s hair was released from the painful grasp. Hissing lightly the man rubbed the back of his head as he turned to watch Bianca walk away…actually leaving the communications center. The ginger then turned back to the computers in front of him. Taking off his glasses, blue eyed man placed his head in his hands sighing in relief. The computer whiz would rather be alone than having to deal with a pissed off entity. Dear god he was never doing that again. You couldn’t offer him anything to take up that sort of conversation with Bianca again.

“Memo…Bianca is fucking scary…”

With that said, the man place on his glasses and picked up his headset returning back to work.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of the Shion Family finally makes their appearance...not what many were expecting, huh?

# Shion Family Crisis

## Chapter 2 - The Master

The rest of the day went by normally. The Shion Vocaloids went about their normal business. Hearing that Master could have good news did bring back the spirits. Kaito returned to his room and begun his singing again. Keeping Kaito in a better mood helped the younger ones or at least Nigaito. The little green Shion was happier the rest of the day…not saying he didn’t take a couple more naps between meals. Kageito was scaring the crap out of people on the other hand whenever they walked by the coffee table…meaning everyone ran away from the living room.

Akaito was glued to his video games again…the only reason people knew this was the random swear words coming from his room whenever a ‘noob’ outmaneuvered him. Checking up on Taito did reveal that he indeed was doing his best to track their Master’s movement, Zeito was there however making sure he never got too out of control…even if it meant ‘accidentally’ hitting the power cord.

Kikaito and Mokaito were in the kitchen as it was their turn for dinner that night. The two used the time to also brain storm. What could Master have come up with? What did they find out? There was so much to talk about the two almost lost track of time! Needless to say dinner was about an hour late that night to which no one really minded. Mainly because it was all the more sooner that their Master would be home and that was something they all could agree on…well mostly.

**~~~*~~~**

The sound of a familiar vehicle pulling into the drive was the cue that all the Shions were waiting for…in one form or another. Everyone was up and either in the living room or the kitchen as Mokaito was trying to bring them up to date on something when the familiar sound of a certain muscle-car coming to a stop in the driveway caused the discussion to cease. As the rest of the family made their way toward the door, a certain black Shion had actually turned tail and fled as quickly as he could without being noticed.

Reaching the foyer they could hear the sound of a car door slam and what sounded like some sort of singing…oh their Master was at it again.

Suddenly, someone burst in but it didn’t get anyone to really jump, the whole family was used to this. Not too long after that a suit jacket was thrown into the home cause some to chuckle. They all looked to the entrance as a woman slid inside, using the rug by the door to get extra distance. The female had fair colored skin and flaunted her curves. She was sing-shouting a little off key to Michael Jackson’s “Thriller” and free style dancing to the beat, like she didn’t have a care in the world. The annex-wear headphones she was wearing did nothing but make it look all that more adorable causing the Shion’s to smile to widen at the sight.

The woman was probably around 5’4” but with the ankle breakers that she was wearing, it added at least 5 inches to her height, making it easier to look into the nearly 6 foot tall Vocaloid’s eyes, the shorter ones she never had an issue with. Her heels were light lilac in color from the giant sparkle pieces on that covered them entirely, they were also peep-toe and had multiple blunt spikes on them as well. Her dress slacks were black with pink pinstripes, as she had to keep that professionalism about her. A long sleeve, black button-up shirt was worn but it was open to reveal a bright pink tank top under that. A purple and gray striped tie was hanging loosely around her neck and about half way down from the knot were a few safety pins plunged into the accent fabric as well as some small bit of chain and rivets in it. On her wrists were multiple basic silver hoop bracelets and a couple basic sliver rings on her fingers.

Her hair was tie-dyed all the same colors of the Shions in the home and was cut in a severe cork-screw style, meaning it was cut at a diagonal. In fact one part started at the top of her shoulder and it ended near her waist, though she did have a little bit of it tied back into a barely noticeable ponytail. Bright hazel eyes were behind frameless rectangle glasses, giving her a sophisticated look despite her Technicolor hair. She had no piercing save for one set on her ears and the earrings she wore doubled as hair accents. The earrings actually 8 inch long and were made multiple small chain segments there were suspended from a fake razor blade but also had metal feathers and slim strips of leather in the chain, at the base of the chains the longer ones were connected to a tiny clear clip at was secured right above the pony tail tie making the earring draw back into her hair.

It was their Master, L.J.M. and she was still as lively as ever.

Where the others could wait for her notice them, Taito however couldn’t. He lunged toward their Master before anyone could stop him yet…he didn’t make touch down. L.J.M. had actually done a spin maneuver and stepped out of the way of the tackle, she didn’t even seem to blink at the fact that there were people there. At the point of the song where Vincent Price came in to do the “Thriller Rap”, she then noted that she was being watched by multiple sets of eyes.

“My babies!!” L.J.M. shouted as she threw off her not only her headphones but also her glasses, those were by accident though. That didn’t stop her though as she ran to give her Vocalist all hugs and kisses on the cheek. Taito and Akaito however caught her glasses and headphones before they broke and before they got their own hug and kiss, the purple Shion obviously wanting more. Zeito however wasn’t present…he’d get his hug later, if L.J.M. could glomp him in time that was. “Oh, how have you been, my little darlings!?”

“We’re great now that you’re back,” Kikiato stated.

“And back I will be staying till we get this whole situation sorted out,” she stated tapping the yellow Shion on the nose, “There is no way I am going to be at a distance when my babies need me.” Placing her glasses back on and her headphones around her neck the woman smiled warmly at the group in front of her.

“So I take it you have a solution?” Mokaito chimed in as they all began to make their way into the living room area. There was a gleam in the glasses of their Master as she suddenly got more serious. It wasn’t that their Master wasn’t serious at all but she knew life to be short and business was one thing yet people needed to learn to have fun once in a while. 

“Oh my dear, Moka, you shall see indeed,” backing up suddenly from the group the woman picked up her coat and threw it over her shoulder before speaking once more, “I need someone to help get my projector equipment from the car. Another to get Zeito, he normally is never here when I first get here, guess I am too rambunctious. Whomever is left, could you please straighten up the living room for what I have to show you. What I have figured out, the news has barely touched on.”

Taito quickly followed after L.J.M. when she started making her way back out to the car. Like many knew he would do. Kaito left to go find Zeito, his excitement could be heard in his voice. Nigaito actually went to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone…knowing their Master they could be sitting there for a while as there was no such thing as a short demonstration with her. So that left Kikaito, Akaito and Mokaito to set up the living room…they forgot that Kageito after getting his hug and kiss from Master…went back under the coffee table…

L.J.M. and Taito heard the synchronized screams from the driveway…

**~~~*~~~**

A few hours later…

Along with several cups of tea and trips to the bathroom…

It took many reiterations by L.J.M. to actually have all the information sink in. This was becoming a bigger chore than previously thought. They knew their Master was a genius but this was a bit much, there was a lot that they needed to absorb…and in the end this was what they mainly remembered.

“Bianca” was the white one that used the rapier. They were the bad guy so to speak. The white used stealth and always snuck up on their target, jumping them when they least expected it. Bianca also had an outfit of at least ten men that the white one had assist them in all means. Be it in fighting, transportation and, from logical guesses, information gathering. The white one’s dual voice was at a higher pitch then a normal speaking voice and usually had a shrill edge to it. When things didn’t go as planned they often fled after using some sort of cheap shot to give them time to escape. Their rapier wasn’t normal either…in a few cases they had actually managed to strike the Vocaloid before they could be stopped. The weapon had a data draw ability that shut the Vocaloid down…and rebooted them with no recorded memories. This was particularly painful to read about…more people hated Bianca for this than anything else.

The news had done nothing but list “Bianca” as dangerous and to call the police if spotted, never to approach them. They never mentioned anything about a risk of data drainage…many of the Vocaloids gulped when they heard that. To be rebooted with no memories…that had to be horrible. 

“Nera” was the shaded one that used a two-handed sword known as a Zweihänder. They were the good one, supposedly, they haven’t done anything to counter that image right now. Nera was the counter balance to Bianca in many ways. The shaded one nearly always fought alone, they had help following Bianca obviously but they took to battle with no one to aid them. They also would not attack someone whom couldn’t fend for themselves, often placing themselves in the line of fire to make sure others had time to get away. Their vocals were also softer altogether, having them almost speak in a hushed tone it was still clear enough to hear yards away though. Where there was nothing special about the sword besides the size of it. The Zweihänder being used was actually more for ceremonial type circumstances the battle as it was nearly 6 feet long. The only thing that made most people take a liking for Nera was that each time they failed to stop an attack, they asked for forgiveness…before they disappeared chasing after their nemesis again.

New channels said “Nera” was dangerous but most likely wouldn’t harm anyone. Though people were warned not to get to close and if you saw them to call the police. Many however probably would ignore that just to give Nera a chance to stop Bianca. People saw Nera as a sign of hope.

In the end, what the Master had planned was that if anything were going to lead them up to ever meeting these two…side with Nera, let them fight Bianca and for everyone else to go after the little enforcers. It should only be temporary but Bianca has never gone after a victim twice; success or otherwise. Helping Nera push Bianca away from their Kaito would ensure his safety as well as aid Nera in maybe stopping the psycho. This all needed to stop and any sort of law enforcement was pretty much useless, they would only get in the way…maybe even end up victims in the crossfire. Too many have been placed at risk because this unknown agenda the white figure had.

The plan however…wasn’t exactly well received.

Nigaito, the poor thing was cowering into Mokaito’s side even more, while he and the elder sat on the couch. First, the little green Shion was scared of the thought of the two combating entities now he was absolutely terrified. The brunette had an air of concern about him. He knew their master was known for some hair brained ideas once in a while but this was something else. Kikaito on the other side Moka was looking a like someone had just tried to run him over. Akaito and Kaito shared similar shocked expressions while being seated next to each other on the love seat. Zeito was leaning against the wall behind where the purple Shion was seated, where he had no outer expressions, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Taito, whom was seated in a chair, however was more than willing to help his Master in any way he possibly could. Kageito, who was lying on the floor on his back watching everything, didn’t really get it all that much but the pictures on the screen were pretty cool, so he wanted to see that again.

Their master had just finished munching on their tomato and there was still not a thing being said by her Vocaloids. Playing with the pointer stick she had for her projector equipment, she just continued to wait. L.J.M. was pretty sure they all thought that she had lost her mind. There was a fine line between genius and insanity after all…she probably crossed it a couple times. So they really should have seen this one coming. It was then the one she figured would, broke the silence.

“Are you saying you want us to fight?! That is crazy!” Akaito exclaimed.

“Only if it were to come down to that,” L.J.M. stated, seemingly un-phased, “You see, if Nera could focus solely on their task of dealing with Bianca they could probably have a better shot of defeating them permanently. Yet, in all but the first five cases Nera has had to deal with the little peons first…but if they get here before you have to engage the peons, no one goes outside.”

“Alright, say we fight…what are the chances of Bianca coming after us?” Mokaito stated, he was obviously worried about his family. Bianca was known to be ruthless.

“For one; the little ones would not be in battle, there would be no need to worry about them. Kaito obviously would be left out because that would be whom Bianca would be targeting. Simply yes, it would be a risk…a doubtful one seeing as if Nera gets here in time, they normally never allowed Bianca to slip past them to get to the targets once they have engaged the other in battle.”

“Yes, but everything is only if Bianca comes after Kaito…” Kikaito started but trailed off when he noted that change in their Master…she got a bit darker.

“It isn’t a matter of ‘if’ anymore…it is a matter of ‘when’,” the woman said solemnly. The hazel-eyed female didn’t continue as she was gathering just how to do so but that one little statement caused most all of their hearts to sink…what hadn’t she told them?

“What do you mean? Master?” the blue Shion’s voice was coated thickly in fear…

“Bianca will come for you, Kaito, you are the only module in the given area and if what I heard is correct Bianca is around here somewhere…I am not going to lose you to that thing!” L.J.M. exclaimed as she threw her pointer across the room, “I don’t want to lose any of you but there are a few that are better in fight then some others and those could be the ones that could maybe change things around…don’t think I haven’t calculated things out, I have over and over again. It terrifies me even thinking of consequences if something were to go wrong-”

L.J.M. was cut off by Kaito who had gotten up and abruptly hugged her. She had been getting herself all worked up again and if she tipped over the deep-end, there were few who could actually hold her back and/or get her to stop. It was best to try and keep the multi-hair-colored female from reaching that low…that was nearly impossible as well. Sometimes any little thing can cause her to shift emotions relatively quickly. She had her mental instabilities but they loved her all the same.

Having the ice cream loving Shion tell her to take deep breaths, the woman tried her best to settle her thoughts. A melt-down now would be rather disastrous. Zeito was on standby in case as he has experience with this sorta thing…ish. Once she began calming down, Kaito let her go. She then moved back toward her chair to pick up her cup of tea from the small table next to it. It was then when people realized she really was calmer, did the Kikaito think it was a good time to put his two-sense into the mix.

“Well, Master, as you said, this is only a maybe plan. We know you wouldn’t put us in any danger on purpose,” the family optimist stated before addressing the rest of his family, “She is right about one thing though…we can’t wait around like sitting ducks with no plan what so ever. If push does come to shove we have to be ready to be on the offensive, otherwise we just may as well be handing Kaito over to them.”

“So, then, how did you want this set up?” Taito asked something akin to a dark joy lacing his voice. He was more than ready to kill anything his Master told him to. If it helped out the family that was all well and good too but it was mainly keeping Master happy that he was concerned with. The purple Shion was thinking of just how this would work as multiple thoughts ran through his head. Of course the sweet voice of his Master broke through bringing his attention back to her.

“The two most used to fighting would be the ones near the entrance and then two more stationed closer to the house just in case any got past the first,” the woman stated as she moved to sit down, “I don’t expect you to go easy on them either…if you break some bones it was there fault in the first place.”

There was some more silence as people were processing what she had stated. Well, not having to hold back was a good thing. It meant that if one of the assailants died it really wasn’t their fault. After all, they started it.

“So needless to say Taito and Zeito would the front lines and then Kikaito and myself as the second line, sounds like it would work,” the resident red head spoke up.

“That sounds like the most likely of cases,” his chocolate haired brother replied. Even though he was scared to hear the answer, there was the one question that he had to ask, “What happens if they get past the second line?”

“Well, they won’t get past me,” L.J.M. replied casually, a slight darkness what was said. Everyone seemed to freeze, well 7 outta 8 did actually. Master was placing herself into the equation now…that is how serious this was. The hazel-eyed female was not an expert fighter or anything but she was a genius, a cold and calculating one at that, she would figure something out. The thing was she was still human. Vocaloids could take more hits than the average person, if she got hurt... They didn’t want anything bad to happen to the eccentric female…they didn’t want a different Master. “Moka, I am going to need your help setting up the safe area, that is where I want you, Kai, Nigaito and Kageito stationed. If they can’t find you, they can’t hurt you. I need you to keep the younger ones calm.”

“Of course, Master,” where he was happy to know how much faith she had in him, being a good big brother, at the same time…he wish he could do more. There was more silence before the woman sighed…it is best just to get this over with.

“Well, I didn’t mean to be such a downer on my first day back but let’s get preparations taken care of today and then we can forget about everything till it happens, yes?” Standing back up the sole female of the house started in the direction of the safe area, which was not much more than what would be considered a crawl space she had normally used as storage. With a little reinforcement and some camouflage it could hide her beloved Shions in their time of need. “So let’s get this going, I’m actually still hungry. I know, bad time to think of food but I am!”

Mokaito quickly followed after L.J.M. with Kaito tagging along as well, he wanted to talk to Master a little more on plan. He wasn’t against it but he wanted to see if he could get female to stay in the safe area with them. Kageito just disappeared not really absorbing what the whole thing was about, kinda happy that Master was just there.

The four that were going to be fighting if it came down to it were left in area and sorta drew closer together. It was going to be up to them to make sure no one gets hurt. Granted, the whole plan based on if the mystery person of Nera needed help but still…that was a lot of weight on a person’s shoulders. Once they no longer heard any of the three down the hall, one of the four snapped. Taito grabbed the two closest siblings he could get a hold of. Unfortunately, it happened to be Akaito and Zeito… Glaring with his one eye, one could see murder lying with in it. The red head flinched a little bit but the raven haired one didn’t even bat an eye.

“Nothing gets past us…you hear me? Nothing!” Taito shouted at the two he was holding up against the wall. Anger was surging through him. They couldn’t tell their Master not to be the third line of defense, she could do as she pleases but the purple Shion did not want anything to even be able to harm a hair on her head. No one would be safe if that were going to be the case… Kikaito was the only one there to hopefully take the edge off.

“Taito, set them down…don’t worry…nothing will get to Master,” Kikaito stated with caution lacing each phrase, this seemed to calm the purple Shion down a little bit as he dropped his red and black siblings and stormed off down the hallway. Most likely in the direction of Master, Zeito followed after him quickly enough as he seemed to know Taito was not calm enough. The blonde sighed a little bit but the a tug on his one sleeve got him to look down at the smaller green Shion that everyone kinda forgot was there for a moment or two…not that they meant to but an angry Taito was not something to take lightly.

“Kikaito nii-san? Master will be okay right? Same with Kaito nii-san?” there was slight quiver to his voice. He was so worried about Kaito and Master. His other siblings he was worried about too but they could really handle themselves…surely nothing bad would happen to any of them. His big brothers weren’t going to let that happen were they?

“Of course they will, we’ll make sure nothing happens to them. Hey! Why don’t we go start on lunch? Master said she was getting hungry,” The optimist stated trying to keep the other in good spirits it was bad enough they were currently dealing with frayed spirits in Taito and some of the others. There was no reason to continue to have pessimistic thoughts. Granted, he was sure it would help if they weren’t relying on a mystery person but they had no other choice really.

“Alright,” Nigaito stated feeling a bit better about the situation. Kikaito was always honest with him about things. So if he said everything was going to be alright then it was. He gave his elder brother a slight smile as they walked to the kitchen.

Akaito was still leaning against the wall…hearing that Master was as risking herself kinda threw him for a loop. He knew she was over protective once in a while but this was something else. He still had to work his mind around it all, some alone time was probably called for. The red Vocaloid was about to got to his room when something else caught his attention. Hearing a crash coming from down the hall, the red head cursed and dashed down the corridor…seems Taito is still kinda upset at what was going on. Not that anyone blamed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: I based the Master Character off my little sister and her RP characters, L.J.M. is so her in so many ways, lol.


	4. Chapter 3 - It Begins

# Shion Family Crisis

## Chapter 3 - It Begins

Days passed after the initial plan was drawn up. The safe area was made and disguised so that unless you were in on the plan, you would never know. It was then they began doing whatever they could to make sure they left the premises as little as possible. They stocked up on essentials the second day after Master arrived back, Kikaito had gone with her for she could keep up the worriless front with him around, as he was able always put a smile on her face.

After that, L.J.M. spent her time with her Vocalists as much as she could, dividing up the hours as best she can. There was only one of her in the end after all. Spending time with them was always so different as they enjoyed different things. So like reading, star gazing, chasing her down the hallway as she ran to escape…that one was common only among a couple of them. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out exactly why though.

Then there was family game night, come to find out you never want to play against the Shion Master as she was ruthless in the game of property possession, known as Monopoly. The game raged on for 7 hours and in the last one standing was Mokaito but even he ended up failing to keep hold of his own. Taito was never really a challenge as he willing gave Master everything but Zeito really made L.J.M. work for a while before he was out smarted by her. The rest faired pretty well lasting anywhere from 3 to 5 hours.

It was like that nearly every day as they waited…hoping that Bianca would come soon just so they could get them to move on. Yet, at the same time praying they never showed up at all.

**~~~*~~~**

L.J.M. sat in her study on her computer. Charting the supposed sightings of the thing that was threatening the existence of her family was what was taking up her time for the moment. The woman was doing whatever she could to make sure she had a concrete plan…or the skeleton of one. She would have let her family fill in the rest and she could adjust accordingly. It was as she was doing this, her head lifted from the computer screen and she closed her hazel orbs. A soft smile made its way onto her face before she called out into the barely lit room.

“Come on in, Moka, there is no need to knock,” there was a smile in her voice as she stated what she knew was true. Hearing the door open she turned around and indeed there was the coffee loving brunette she knew had been there. Just how she knew was her little secret. With a sheepish smile the brown eyed one shook his head lightly and closed the door behind him.

“I never figured out how you know it is me all the time,” the male confessed as he made his was next to his Master and sat down on a chair, which was placed next to the desk his Master was working at. Seems she really was waiting on him.

“I’m just special that way, my dear. What is on your mind? Don’t say nothing, either, I know you too well,” L.J.M. stated lightly. Moka could be read like an open book by the female. So she knew from his behavior that there was something bugging him. Mokaito on the other hand knew there was no use in denying that his master was not only right but also hiding it from her was a bad idea. Placing his head in his hands the male sighed…

“Are you sure we can’t convince you to stay hidden with us? We are all worried that you may be hurt…we don’t want that.”

“Love, look at me,” the woman stated calmly. The brown eyes of the elder Vocaloid slowly met the hazel of his master as he dropped his hand to his lap. Reaching over L.J.M. took Mokaito’s face in her hands, “There isn’t a force on earth that could take me from you all…besides, you are all my family and I will protect you by whatever means is necessary. I won’t lose anyone, have faith in your brothers Moka, you know they will be fine. Everything will be, I am sure of it.”

Placing his hands over his Master’s, the brunette smiled lightly. Resting her forehead against the brown Shion’s, the woman was happy for the moment of peace. She was not going to tell him the calculations because she knew that such information would scare the Vocaloid. That and her dears had a way of even causing her to be wrong. She had to keep trust and faith in them, they wouldn’t let her down in this crisis. These Vocaloids would pull through where others wouldn’t.

“Now it is late, I think we should both be going to bed,” L.J.M. said pulling back and with a little yawn at the end of her sentence. This caused the sole Shion to chuckle a little bit. Mokaito wasn’t going to let her walk to her room on her own now that she was yawning, last time that happened he woke up and found her in the hall, she was too tired to make it back to her own room. Not to mention she was still in those heels of hers…sleepy and five inch heels, not good.

“Yes, Master, let’s get you to your room,” replied the male as he made his way to stand up releasing his hold on L.J.M.’s hands. His Master thought it would be wise to do the same but she was swaying slightly in comparison to the taller one, as she made her way to stand. She was something else alright. The woman then turned back to her computer and shut it down for the time being. She would be back the next day. Taking the brunette’s hand she allowed him to lead her away, not that she could tell him otherwise as it were.

Upon exiting the office, Moka began taking their Master to her room, where he hoped she would be able to get some rest, even with that over active mind of hers. After guiding her tenderly down the halls, Mokaito gently let her into her room and once she was sitting on her bed, he left with a warm-hearted ‘good night’. Leaving her in the safety of the bed room, the male turned to exit the area.

Closing the door, the brunette was going to go to his room when he saw the glowing eye of one of his brothers. Sighing lightly, Mokaito walked up to Taito. He was standing at the end of the hall watching, just his luck he had been stalking outside the Master’s office before he even went in himself. Looking down at his brother he was going to try to get him to go to bed. “You better get some sleep to Taito, Master isn’t going anywhere.”

There was nothing that came from the purple Shion besides his only visible eye narrowing, with some light grumble from his throat…which sounded like growling. Crossing his arms the elder only sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot as of right now. With everything they were dealing with it was rather expected in the end. He decided to try again before calling it himself…Moka was tired after everything. “How will you protect her if you are a sleep when something happens? You can only push your body so far.”

It was after this Taito, pushed passed him and stalked off further down one of the halls before turning and disappearing from sight. Watching sibling vanish from sight and then proceeded to stare at it for a little while before he turned away. Where it was he was going was unknown to the elder but at least it wasn’t in the hall.

“He’ll learn one of these days, I’m sure,” Moka stated as he made his way to his own room.

**~~~*~~~**

The next morning saw the whole family getting ready to head to the studio for a bulk of recordings, just in case. Couldn’t be too cautious with a raging psychopath out and about, now could they? So after breakfast they decided to all go to the studio, safety in numbers after all. Grabbing everything they would need for the day, the family began to file out the door.

With how many of them were going they had to take both vehicles. There was not only the Master’s Firebird but there was the family SUV which Mokaito was going to drive. Before even exiting the house they divvied up just who was going in what vehicle. So with L.J.M. it was supposed to be Nigaito, Kaito and Taito and with Moka it was Kikaito, Akaito, Zeito, and Kageito. Kaito in the faster car was mainly a precaution than anything else.

As they made their way to the driveway and headed to their designated vehicle, exchanging some laughs in the process, there was a loud bang that got their attention. It sounded like a gun shot and it was closer than they would like. Heads whipped around to look across the road to see what the cause of the commotion was and needless to say, they didn’t like what they had come to see.

There were 10 men dressed all in black with various guns. They formed a sort of semi-circle on the opposite side of the road, the only comfort was they were not closer than that. Features really couldn’t be made out but that was not the real problem. They were only the precursor to the true issue…one that obviously had finally come.

Stepping out from behind the shielding of the van where they had been waiting. For how long was uncertain but the white cloaked being that the world has come to despise was finally here. They walked out with the confidence they were known for. The arrogant atmosphere they had around them was clear and the Shions finally understood what many meant when they said that they felt suffocated by the mere presence of the white one. Especially, when they started speaking.

“You know, I was beginning to wonder just when you would be coming out of your little hovel. So good of you all to step into the wondrous daylight,” came the shrill tones of the white monstrosity. This caused everyone to cringe and draw back closer to one another. The wiry gray grin widened at the reactions they were able to achieve just by speaking. The family seemed terrified…well most of them, which was just satisfying. Yet, as much as this pleased Bianca, it wasn’t what they were here for, business is business, they were afraid. “I believe you know what I want…why don’t you just hand him over?”

There was silence for a little bit…Bianca actually thought they were taking their time to decide what was going to be best for all of them. Hopefully, it would end in their favor but that was not what not that happened.

“Places everyone!” L.J.M. shouted. With that, Mokaito and Kaito grabbed the two younger ones and ran back inside the house with their Master hot on their heels. Akaito was right in front of the front door with Kikaito in front of him by a few feet. At the edge of the drive was where Zeito and Taito were set up. Obviously, Bianca waited too long and they had some sort of plan. Not that it was going to work obviously. Sighing, the white one stepped closer to the little Shion family home, drawing their rapier in the process.

“I was trying to be nice this time around, oh well, I suppose this is the more satisfying ending. Ripping him from your grasp and seeing your despair painted upon your features would just be glorious. Wouldn’t you agree~?”

 

Once everyone that needed to be inside was, L.J.M. shooed her darlings down to the safe room. The blue haired one wanted to try again to see if their Master would come with them but she just wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise. Too soon, Mokaito had to grab on to his brother’s wrist and shook his head. She wasn’t going to listen…they had to hide as it was her command. Giving the woman one last hug, the singers ran down the hallway.

Removing the panel with a push, Moka shuffled everyone inside before entering himself and replacing the panel. Locking it in place, the brunette looked around a little bit to make sure everything was in order. It was then he noted some of the storage boxes were left inside the room, that gave him an idea. Moka was able to push some of the boxes in front of it for extra support before turning to his siblings. The sight before him was enough to break his heart…

Nigaito was clinging for dear life onto Kaito, who in return was holding his little brother securely to his chest. The blue-eyed singer had a tears leaking out from one of his eyes as they were squeezed shut. Kageito was a little confused but sat close to his brothers as that seemed to be what was going on, leaning up against his elder.

Mokaito made his way over to his brothers and gently took them in his arms. Holding them close, they all now were waiting for what they were hoping would be their Master coming to get them…telling them it was alright.

 

After she watched her singers head for shelter the small woman went to work. L.J.M. had Kikaito help her get her gun safe from her room into the living room. It was one she had constructed herself and was bulletproof but also heavy as sin. The one thing she could do on her own however was push it over. With enough force the case came crashing down on its side. Opening the case the woman pulled out her only gun. A customized Remington Tactical Shotgun, as she stated before, nothing was going to get passed her.

Using the gun case as cover, the eccentric Master posed herself in front of her window. It gave her a good view to take anything out that would get too close to Akaito and Kikaito if they were distracted. After all, this was a shot gun, it wasn’t a sniper rifle but this thing could kick back and hard. The only thing L.J.M. would need was a good opening, as she would not want to hurt her boys in the process.

Everything was ready, it was in place and they felt they had a chance so long as they stayed out of range of that blasted sword. Just as Bianca was about to give the signal to attack, something caught everyone’s attention…

 

Suddenly the screeching of tires broke the silence. Looking down the road people could make out a black-ish blur heading toward the area. Obviously, it was a vehicle of some sort and clearly wasn’t doing the speed limit. It sped right between the two warring factions and they watched as it drove right past and into the distance. That was a seemingly random action but when they turned back to focus on one another…well there was a surprise. One that made a few of the present people jump.

Nera was calmly standing in between both parties, right in the middle of the street. Their gray shaded form looked relaxed and rather uninterested. Where the Vocaloids looked relived, well a couple of them did, there was a rather opposite reaction from the mercenaries that aided Bianca. All of them had their firearms directed at the interruption. The gray one however seemed undisturbed, then again…how often did they deal with this in all reality?

Some of the armed men took the chance to get closer to Nera, noting at this time the figure did not have their sword. Knowing how dangerous they were with their sword, a few thought this might be a good opportunity to get a head of the game and maybe win this time around. Sadly, fate seemed to have a sense of humor, just as the hired aid was getting confidant enough and began moving forward, that same vehicle came back.

People watched as what now appeared to be a black sports car came back, the driver could not be identified but it was obvious they knew what they were doing. As the car got close to Nera, the driver pulled a drifting maneuver that allowed them to arch and actually take out all the armed men with the rear end of their car. While this was going on, the driver made sure they were close enough so that Nera, with limited needed movement, could reach over and grab their sword whilst the car disappeared from sight once more. The shaded sword wielder was now armed. Things were beginning to look up. It was only now that they decided to speak up.

“You needn’t fight, you know,” the figure of Nera stated. It was honest fact, Nera could take on all of the men present and no one needed to be placed at risk. The figure of shadows didn’t seem to want anyone getting hurt, when it wasn’t needed. Many of the men were now getting back to their feet, there was little to no time for debate…in the end the least was the mercs would be easier to deal with.

“Shut up and fight, just be happy you have help,” Taito snapped back. He was not going to let this opportunity pass by. He obviously had his own reasoning for this but the purple one wasn’t going to let anyone in on them just yet. Silence was what he were met with and for a moment Taito was thinking about snapping at them again, before the shaded person spoke up.

“I have no valid argument, do as you please,” the gray one stated, the softness of their voice still managing to get the point across. With that Taito and Zeito came to rest on either side of Nera. The presence of sword wielder seemed to boost the confidence of the others. It even caused a stir in the enemy, obviously, that was not out of amusement.

“My beloved little Nera…how wonderful of you to join us. I was waiting so patiently to see you again,” purred the white one. Of course their voice was anything but sincere as malice was coating each word yet at the same time there was…pleasure that was laced in between the letters as well. Whatever the relationship of Nera and Bianca was, it was obviously complicated. Nera hardly reacted though, their rebuttal was just stand-off-ish at best.

“I fear the sentiment is not returned, Bianca…not when our meetings only see us as adversaries.”

“Tsk, tsk, you think we’ll always be this way, hmm? How wrong you are!” It was after that the malice filled one attacked the more passive. This in turn made Nera launch themselves forward meeting the other before they could have a chance to get passed them and to the Vocaloids. The reactive action of the known good guy was enough of a signal, that the two dark toned Shions acted as well and began an assault.

The searing sound of metal scrapping against metal brought everything to a standstill. Bianca’s men, some of whom were still a bit dazed from being hit with the car, had not moved forward and it was beginning to irk their boss. The white one was not happy that they had to literally tell them what to do as the targeted family was already on the ball, with one of the their men having been taken out with an ice pick to the eye…that was a bloody mess. Pushing back on their adversary gave the white one a chance to yell at the men, “Take them out! Clear a path to my prize!”

Shots began ringing out as well as the sounds from basic hand to hand combat. The point was that everyone around them was busy now, it was the perfect time to try something. Bianca was informed that the likelihood of their success lied in dealing with Nera. However, that was harder than many thought. Their shaded counterpart was stronger than they looked and seemingly just as stubborn but that may mean mentally they were frail. This was the best chance to see if that were indeed the case, as the white one had Nera all to themselves.

As the hired aid took on the Shion brothers, it was time to put this to the test. The white entity lead their other half away from the occurring battle. If this didn't work, a failure was not something they wanted their peons to be aware of. Locking blades, the plan was coming to fruition. Leaning closer and placing more weight at the base of the rapier to keep pressure on the blades and not have the massive sword in their shoulder, Bianca spoke softly, “Come back to me, Nera.”

“I don’t see why you keep asking me that, the answer is no,” the gray one replied quickly enough as they managed to push the other back to be able to swing at them again. In return Bianca was able to side step and trust their own sword forward making the gray one block their attack. Their conversation continued, as did the fight. It seemed psycho was not going to let go of what they were trying to accomplish.

“You will, in time. You will see the error in your ways and come back to me. I will reveal in that day.”

Nera kicked Bianca away from them. They didn’t like what their counterpart had to say obviously enough. There was more strength placed into their next blow that it caused Bianca to dive roll under the strike, as since it clearly missed its intended target, the attack instead took a chunk out of the asphalt. It was after this that Nera brought their arm up in order to block another attack from Bianca, barely missing the guard of their long sword.

“As far as I know you just terrorize innocents and I was lucky to catch on at the start. I couldn’t ever come back to something like that,” came the shade’s rebuttal.

“The doubt you have is understandable and I see, keeping it all to myself was now a mistake. As I have made you my enemy. If I could change it, I would but you will see in time I am doing this for the benefit of everyone…you just have to trust me.” Bianca was met with silence, did they make it through to the other? Maybe Nera was seriously thinking about it. Just the smallest seed of doubt was all Bianca needed. They could make that grow with time…whether or not that is what they got though would seemingly remain to be seen.

“My trust…” Nera started, “You lost a long time ago…” With that shaded one launched, with unneeded force, Bianca a good distance into the air. That was a dire miscalculation.

 

Zeito and Taito were making wonderful progress with the mercs; three were either mortally wounded or dead and three more were unconscious. With only four of them left the Vocaloids were feeling pretty good. Akaito especially, as he was shouting a mix of cheerful encouragement to obscenities that would make a sailor proud…

While everyone else was fighting or cheering, there was one Shion who was watching the two abnormal figures. Kikaito. He was focused on the two dueling ones, there seemed to be some sort of exchange going on. The blonde though couldn’t really tell what, both were too far away, thankfully. As much as he wanted to know what was going on between two, getting close was going to be hazardous as well as he didn’t seem to trust them with what they were capable of. Still though, he watched and wondered.

They were dancing with the way they moved around one another, it was captivating and terrifying at the same time. The fact that both entities have been at odds as long as they have, already defined what they stood for…but how can something supposedly good be as equally terrifying as what is causing all the horror? Such a conundrum would have to wait for a later day as the blonde still had focus on his given task.

He continued to watch the scuffle, Kikaito was beginning to feel as if everything was going to be alright. That feeling filled him even more so when he noted just how easily that Nera was taking care of Bianca, now they just needed the white one to make take a cheap shot and runaway, having the shaded one follow them. That or whatever the gray figure had done now with one throw.

Bianca was sent flying into the air right past the house, heading left and flailing around a little bit as well which caused the blonde to chuckle a tad as it looked ridicules. He probably shouldn’t have done that though…

The white figure latched onto a lamp post and using the momentum they obtained from their counterpart, they swung around the light fixture. Continuing to regain control of their situation Bianca then pulled themselves up using the same energy, flipping into the air and landed on the street light. Looking down at the house they grinned before leaping off the high structure and diving straight for their new target. They would make these people pay for not giving in when they had the chance.

Horror filled Kikaito’s features, as he saw Bianca scary smile with their blade thrust forward and coming straight for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I have gotten on DeviantArt. I will post the chapter here as well as on Deviant the same day I get them done. Thank you for understanding and reading, well if you like it x.x


	5. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion Master gets what the Shion Master wants...well, anything to keep her family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for important information.

# Shion Family Crisis

 

## Chapter 4

   
   
Kyle was sitting down outside a local café, at a table with three more seats than just the one he was already occupying. As the young lad sat there with a cup of earl grey on hand and his laptop open lightly playing some music. Sipping at it a few time he set the glass back down and continued looking around. It was as if he were waiting on something…or was it someone? The brunette was dressed in jeans with a plain green tee and a black blazer on, nothing too fancy but enough to get him recognized…though he added a black fedora to help hide his some of features.

What had transpired over the past 48 hours was enough to leave him shaken. Not once had this happened before and now here he was in broad daylight…uneasy was a mild word to what he was feeling. The brunette male was looking around rather nervously. His brain was going over each and every possibility on how he ended up in this situation. Kyle though could only come to one conclusion, he messed up some how…too bad he wasn’t exactly there to see what had happened, Nera had been though…

**~~~*~~~**

_Kikaito couldn’t stop the gasp that left his lips, drawing the attention of his brothers. They didn’t think Bianca would actually go after another…then again that was stupid to think as they often did attack the Master on multiple occasions. Akaito was the closest and when he saw what was going on. He was already to running forward to try and grab his yellow sibling out of harms way, curses leaving his mouth left and right, mainly “You white freak, get the fuck out of here!!”_

_Taito and Zeito had finished off the rest of Bianca’s minions just in time to turn around and see what was happening after hearing the exclamation of Kikaito. Both dark toned Shions ran back toward their lighter counter part, hoping to get there in time as he seemed frozen in place out of fright. Yet, out of all of them Zeito was the main one wondering if they could make it in time._

_Just as Kikaito was counting his final moments, the Vocaloid had a front seat to another strange sight. Suddenly, Bianca was soaring over the yellow one…a long sword coming to rest on the ground with more than a few clink and clanking noises to startle everyone out of their intense focus. The brothers came to rest along side of each other, Akaito with his hand resting on the blonde’s shoulder and the other two on either side. Looking at the life saving object they realized that it was indeed Nera’s sword…but where was Nera?_

_That question was answered when a blur passed them all. Nera had flung themselves past everyone with such speed that surely should have been impossible. Of course, it made sense with what the grey figure was, in and of itself an enigma. They all watched with bated breath to see what was going to happen now._

_Nera charged in on the flailing Bianca, landing a kick to their midsection, as they were falling with their head toward the ground. An easy enough maneuver for the swordsman. The white one wasn’t down for long as once they bounced off the trimmed lawn they started back for their other half, without a weapon the gray mass was left to dodge quick thrusts and block only at the best times. Bianca was slowly forcing Nera back toward the rest of the group._

_Before anything got too frantic, the Shions began to hear a little metallic ‘tink…tink…tink’…which was a tad odd. Looking around for the source of the noise, that they didn’t find till it shot off right in front of the them. Nera’s sword apparently sprang to life and flew towards their owner…causing at least two out of the 4 Shions to make very good impressions of fish, while one couldn’t be phased and the other just blinked a little bit._

_Landing right in the hand of it’s owner the blade took back it’s battle. Beating back the white menace, Nera had once more began to take control of the fight. They were the stronger one and this proved it as they began forcing the retreat of the other. It was in the light of this that once more Bianca had shown their cheap cheating side. Dancing away from an assault, the rapier was poised as a striking snake and moved with just as much dictation…the thin blade was driven into the arm of the gray one causing them to gasp and take a couple steps back…it was now time._

_Bianca turned tail and ran. Getting close enough to the tall fencing, the white one leaped upwards with the grace a trained dancer may have before landing and running down the thin line. Nera was not about to let them get off that easily and gave chase from the ground…till a familiar sound stopped them in their tracks and unnatural wind got them to look up._

_It was Bianca’s helicopter…the gray one was about to loose sight of their other half. That could not be allowed. Bolting forward the shaded one tried to stop the white one from getting to the rope ladder that was being lowered down. Slashing at them in a last ditch attempt was the best they had…but it failed as Bianca skillfully dodge it yet again. There was no time for Nera to try to pursue that route. Their hand seemingly going for their waist for some reason._

_As the white one rose from being in the way of harm they let out a foreboding warning, “Dare not become comfortable, Shions, I shall return!” That was all it took to send a shiver down Akaito and Kikaito’s spine…whatever Taito and Zeito felt was not known but a glare could be seen from the purple and it looked like there was something from Zeito as well. They continued to raise from the area they looked back in the direction of Nera, “We shall continue our dance another day…till I sway you, this waltz will continue!”_

_This was followed by a creepy laugh. It did not detour the saintly one though. Casting a glance at the four in front of them, Nera only gave them a curt nod. As if they were trying to tell them ‘thank you’ for their pervious assistance before they leap up onto and over the fence. The brief time they were on the fence, Nera used it to push themselves further and it looked as if they were due to land in the road…but they didn’t._

_Instead that same black car from before sped back out and managed to catch Nera before they drove away. Taking the first turn they could trying to follow the helicopter in a vain attempt to catch up…_

**~~~*~~~**

The young man was startled out of his thoughts when the other three chairs were moved and filled with other bodies. Looking over he saw the very person he was summoned here by. L.J.M. The resident Shion Master. With her was what the young man knew to be Akaito and Taito…at least she came prepared. This caused him to be even more cautious, he knew what these ones were capable of, more of a threat from the purple toned one then the red but he was still a risk to a human.

Moments passed as he continued to watch the others but turned his head to the street when a waiter came by to take their orders. Kyle knew he was relatively safe out in public when there were others around but that few and far between…after all what they had need of him for was something he still didn’t know. Part of him didn’t want to know either…he’d rather be back at the hotel with Nera close by. Talking about such a sensitive subject in board daylight was sure to get him in trouble.

After their drinks were brought to the table and the waiter dispersed, the only thing that was present was the tense air. Not a word was said and Kyle didn’t even bother looking back over at them. This didn’t bother the sole female, she was waiting on him patiently but her two boys however were another matter. Akaito was getting antsy, eyeing the young man who just gave off this air of aloofness. Taito on the other hand was more collected on the outside but on the inside he was waiting for the kid to make a cheap move so he could jump him and make him cough up the information his Master was after.

“So, what gave us away?” the young Brit stated lightly, breaking the silence. Taking a sip of his tea as he continued watching the street, not bothering to give the woman his attention.  
   
“You drive a pretty car,” L.J.M. stated, “A black Lotus Elise CR. Customized I am sure, military grade plating on the back end is decent bet, otherwise you would have a really nasty dent on your car. You drive phenomenally for someone your age as well.” When there was no reply from the young man, she couldn’t tell if he was impressed or not, she added to the statement, “I like cars.”  
   
“So it seems,” Kyle replied dryly.  
   
“Now, why would you have such a thing, young man, let alone afford it?” L.J.M. asked sweetly, the young man however continued to stare at the street…when he did make a slight glance in her direction, mistrust was laced in his eyes. By now the woman was realizing she wasn’t dealing with some punk kid who wandered in on the situation between the two opposing forces. Looks like she would have to get it out of him some other way...if that is possible. “Listen, I don’t want to turn you and your friend in. I came to talk to you person to person after all. If I wanted to hand you over to the authorities, I could have, I did figured this all out on my own.”

“Then what do you want?”  
   
“Your help,” L.J.M. said simply, “I want to end this rampage that is going on. There is no better time than this. Our mutual nemesis is sticking around for a while, why stretch resources thin? Working together could be beneficial. You could both stay at my place with around the clock surveillance, making sure both of you were safe and give you a jump on this ‘Bianca’.”

The woman here had a point, in fact L.J.M. knew she did. Unfortunately, that was also one of her downfalls. She had a bit of an ego when it came to knowing she was right. Yet, she obviously didn’t take everything out there into account as the brunette young man in front of her did nothing but scoff and shake his head. Something was there that she didn’t know.

“You make it sound so simple, but you’d never understand,” Kyle retorted. There was no way she could, she had not seen what he had seen. She was an outsider and there for couldn’t be trusted. The fact he had been caught by her was bad enough, once this meet and greet was over, he’d be switching cars and they would be moving base.

“Now what makes you think that?” L.J.M. questioned, adding in a hand gesture to keep her boys at bay…which was probably hard for them as they seemed to be getting irritated at the way this boy was talking to their Master.

“There is more at stake than just your Vocaloid.”

“What are you saying?”

“Do yo-” Kyle stopped himself, closing his laptop and standing up, “Shit, we gotta go.”

“Well, why is that?”

“Bianca’s men are here.” That little phrase caused the Shion Master to turn around and glance in the same direction that the young man was facing…he was correct. There indeed was more men, they just seemed to re-populate as fast as they were taken care of. There was about five of them heading towards the four at the table. All coming from different angles and in slightly different shades of dark colors.

“Oh me, oh my…” L.J.M. replied as she stood up as well as her two boys, Kyle simply picked up his computer waited for any type of signal. Akaito took the lead and looked for anything where they could duck into, there was one option close by and it seemed to be the only bet they had. Heading toward an alleyway, the four of them ran into the corridor…unfortunately, it was a dead end. Turning around though was not something they could do right away though. There were the five men now brandishing weapons with silencers…

“Wonderful choice, I thought you lived here,” Kyle retorted as backed toward the wall. 

“Oh, shut the hell up!” Akaito shot back.

Akaito and Taito stepped in front of their Master and the lad to see if they could stop these men but there were a good number of them. Taking a guess, they would have to either kill or at least make it to where they could get out of the alley and disperse, making it harder on the men clad in dark tones. That was the plan at least, seeing if it would work probably had to wait till another day…

Suddenly, a figure dropped down between both groups, causing everyone to pause. Quietness embraced the alleyway as all focused on the gray lump that now began to move…a very clear figure was now known. As the mass stood up a collective gasp came from everyone but the young brunette, Kyle in fact smiled in relief as he knew now they were safe. Nera had arrived.

“I think you have over stepped you bounds…” the shaded figure spoke. Of course, now that there was a bigger threat involved the men made an attempt to get rid of Nera. They clearly didn’t have their weapon and it didn’t look as if it would appear out of thin air…so, they charged.  
   
“Nera!” Kyle called out and threw his computer at them. Why the hell did he do that?! What good was a computer going to do?! They would soon find out.

The shaded one caught the laptop and brought it squarely down on the head of one of the opposing team. They didn’t stop there. Using the thiner side of the computer they plunged it into the side of the neck of one of them with such force it sent them into the wall, two down. Tossing it up into the air was good for a basic distraction as they punched the one they were closest too, knocking them back a bit causing him to trip over his own feet, clipping his head on the trash bins as well. That was three, as Nera caught the electronic device. The forth was taken out with the computer striking them mid-back causing them to simply collapse, probably with a broken spine…

It was now down to the last one, he was looking around frantically as his allies were taken out so quickly. Standing squarely opposite the strange entity that took them out so fast was not letting him think straight. It was obvious he was not used to such a thing happening. The man had to come up with a way to out think this being and the only thing he came to mind…to do a very bad impersonation of a kung-fu movie… Dropping his gun, the man began waving his arms about in a random fashion, doing the supposed poses that he knew or at least he thought he knew, and strange screaming as well, till he struck a pose and stayed with it.

Staring at the other, Nera basically just slapped him up beside the head with the computer, having them fly back a little bit and land with the rest of his crew. Shaking their head, Nera turned around and head back toward the group. Akaito backed up a little bit, Taito moved closer too Master and L.J.M. on the other hand just stood there. Kyle, being the odd one out, ran up to meet the gray fighter, taking his hat off in the process.

“I will never understand how this hasn’t broken yet.” The figure mumbled as they handed the laptop back to Kyle, whom after they took it secured it in his bag. Looking seriously at the shaded one the brunette began the conversation he was hoping to have back at the hotel room and not out in the open. There was little choice with the audience they had.  
   
“These people want our help Nera…they want us on premises. As in living with them…”

“I don-”

“Trust me…this wasn’t my idea. I personally just want to get this over with, one way or another. But it would seem Bianca is stuck on this particular KAITO Module, you said so yourself. It may give us some time, so it could benefit us in the long run…” Kyle stated lightly  
   
“As you wish,” was the only reply that the shaded figure gave him. The Brit smiled and hugged the gray mass. Nera after a moment hugged Kyle back. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was daylight and they were not in a safe place the touching moment would have lasted longer. Sadly, that was not meant to be. Breaking the embrace Nera walked to the dead end of the alley, making their way past the three standing there and then swiftly began to ascend, making it to the tops of the buildings and disappearing in record time.  
   
“Where are they going?!” Taito exclaimed.  
   
“It isn’t safe for them to be out too long where people can see them. Once we come up with a way to get them to your place without much an incident they will head there. Then they will figure out methods to get back there without problems.” The Brit replied…he had a point too. Even though Nera was reportedly the good one, many would probably try to catch them as well. To ‘bring them to justice’, as they would say, even when police are pretty much powerless to do anything against the other anyway. After all Nera and Bianca were symbols of chaos as it were.  
   
“I understand,” L.J.M. stated, “Let’s get back and inform the others of what happened. After today we could use your and Nera’s help all the more. They will target anyone in the family now…and that just won’t do.”  
   
“I comprehend the situation. I will keep in touch, how soon would you like us present?”  
   
“As soon as I get things organized to accommodate you both. I will need to buy more for two extr-”  
   
“Technically, only one…Nera and I always share space besides…it will make everyone in your place feel more at ease with their presence…”  
   
“You make it sound like everyone will be terrified to even come out and say hi.” L.J.M. said pushing up the rims of her glasses lightly.  
   
“They normally are when dealing with something they refuse to understand.”  
   
“Wait a minute! What are you implying? That we have no tolerance for that...uh person?” the red one butted in.  
   
“No…but I saw your reaction to Nera when they came to save us. You are scared of them…no need to try to hide it, your body language gave you away. I could talk about how wonderful they are till I am blue in the face but I have a pretty good bet that it wouldn’t even matter. So, getting back to business, I will not have my partner isolated, they will be with me always. Till then have a good day.” It was with that Kyle exited the alley while placing on his fedora once more and this time a pair of shade. Looking both ways he began running in the direction he parked his vehicle.  
As for Master…she were a little taken back.  
   
“Well…for such a young one he is clearly devoted to his endeavors. Not that I blame him though, so one room it will be. Come now, we have to tell the family of what just happened.”

**~~~*~~~**

After getting back, L.J.M. was embraced by her other boys and some of them refused to let go…namely Nigaito. The green Shion’s super sweet nature seemed to make him over worry about his Master with all this going on. Either that or the multi-colored Master was reading too much into it…that happened a lot as well. Also they just feared her leaving the house and going after anything attached to those demons. When she left this morning and took two of their brothers with her, they knew she was going after the one lead they had. There was a lot that had to be done in a short amount of time. Though, with they way the past couple days have been no wonder everyone was worried…

Once Nera and Bianca had disappeared, the small woman came out and checked over her boys. There was no physical damage but the threat from the white menace was enough to unnerve them. L.J.M. looked over the entire area before the police arrived and did their own investigation and messed things up for the female. The woman had then tried to figure out the make and model of the car she had only seen bits and pieces of. After that was done, she did what she had to trying to track down the owner…so they could talk. Still that came after getting the rest of her boys…

Making her way back inside the house, she had Akaito call the authorities, L.J.M. made her way down the hall as quick as she could. Stopping outside where the panel was, the woman used a special knock to let the ones inside know it was a friend. There was some shuffle heard and soon the panel was opened. Out came her little green sweetie who wrapped her in a hug, then came her blue beauty also hugging her. Next came came her little raven trouble maker and finally her beaming brunette doing the same as the previous two. They were safe and happy to see her…but there was still so much left to do. The next step came far too soon, as sirens were heard in the distance.

Dealing with the police was simple enough, Zeito and Taito were not charged with anything as they were acting on L.J.M.’s orders to protect the family…they couldn’t arrest a Vocaloid for that. Even though you could tell they wanted too, the humans were the ones at fault here, their Master wasn’t even taken in. Also because the men in the street were working with Bianca, any of them that were left alive were going to be more important than the two singers and their Master. They would be interrogated to breaking point if not beyond. The whole world wanted Bianca taken care of…L.J.M. still didn’t let it slide that she knew Bianca was going to be coming back.

When the police finally left, L.J.M. started looking for the car…she barely recognized it with the speed it was going at but she still managed. That was another thing she didn’t mention to police. The Shion Master knew if they found out she had all this information but didn’t say anything about it, she would be in trouble. Sadly, there was nothing the police would be able to do with this threat, the woman already worked out a plan, all she needed now were the right players. So that meant she had to track down Nera. Which she successfully had done…

Back to where she was now, the spectacle eyed female, made her way to a chair bringing little Nigaito into her lap. Asking for a cup of coffee before going any farther with what had happened in the meeting. Mokaito was more than willing as he was also very interested in what would be become of the family. So making his way into the kitchen the brown Shion put not only a cup of coffee together for himself but for his Master as well. The coffee was about an hour old but still good, as he had taken it off the heat and actually stored it in one of those big old thermoses, kept it hot and fresh. 

With Moka bringing his Master her cup, she brought it to her lips, taking a whiff of the deep aroma she sighed happily before taking a drink. To which following she set it on the coffee table next to her. Looking around, the woman gave a bit of a grin, these boys had no idea what they were in for, “Alright boys, I have some news, sit down…this one is a doozy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just letting everyone know that the likelihood of me getting another chapter up before the end of the year is slim but I will try. I work 3rd shift stocking and going into the holiday season, they increased my hours. I won't have as much time as I would like, so be expecting another chapter by about Valentines Day, may make it a holiday one as well for that matter but not sure.
> 
> Another thing is that our cat Simon, just passed away from an aggressive liver cancer...they couldn't do anything for him, so I am a little distraught. Lemme know if you see any typos and such as I may have missed something due to...well this event.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. Loves and Laterz~


	6. Chapter 5 - Interlacing Players

# Shion Family Crisis – Chapter 5

## Chapter 5

It has been at least a couple weeks since the last time L.J.M. has made contact with the young man. She couldn’t find him again after their meeting, the brunette had been successfully avoiding her. Seeing as it had been almost 5 weeks since their initial encounter. As much of a genius as she was, the Shion Master never expected someone to be able to outwit her like this. What the female could count on was that their plan was still going forward. Kyle was better suited for his role than she initially gave him credit for…but he had contacted her to let her know what was up. Seems Bianca was doing some other projects and needed some…‘guidance’ from Nera. So they weren’t going to be there for a while.

Knowing of the many incidents Bianca was causing was enough to get media attention. L.J.M. figured it would be a little while longer before it was even worth the risk of moving Nera to her residence. With all the attention it was now going to be very risky getting the boy and his mysterious partner to her place without inciting attention from law enforcement or the media. Nothing personal against them but they often did as much harm as they did good, depending on the matter.

Even with the fact that the white menace was being kept away from the Shion household, it didn’t stop their Master from being over protective. Just for precaution, the female Master had been having groceries and such dropped off at the house. She wasn’t risking having her boys go out and she still had a lot of work to do herself. So the spectacle eyed female was just having things done by friends of the family…who had a few body guards to spare.

Still though it was worrisome. The longer her new cohorts were kept away the more likely it was that it would take more time to deal with Bianca. Things were not looking the best they could…

Right now she was keeping herself busy, coming up with plans and other such details like making sure Nera had the coverage to come and go when needed without much problems. Still though until put into practice there was no way to know if the changes to the garden, which she contracted landscapers to come put in, were going to work or not.

Sighing, L.J.M. shut down her computer. It was late and she had stayed up past her normal time trying to make sure she was able to get a message from Kyle. He always contacted her late at night. Unfortunately, it seemed this was going to be another night of unheard information. Heading to her room, she bid her singers, that were still up, a goodnight. Once she was there, the Master changed into her pajamas and turned down her sheets. Getting into bed, she took off her glasses and curling up to her pillows, the young woman was gonna try to get some sleep.

Just as she was about to call it a night…her phone rang.

**~~~*~~~**

The next morning, early morning, I mean so early it was still dark out. There was a light fuss in the Shion home and it was mainly caused by the only female in the household. If the information she had gotten was correct, she needed to make sure that this wasn’t all in vain.

Sprinting down the hall way, L.J.M. made it to the garage, hit the lights and opened the door. She knew Bianca was no where around so things would be safe for a little while. Now it was a waiting game. Her prize was about to be here soon. You see Kyle called her last night and said about 5 in the morning was he would be making his way over. This was the only chance they had in a while. So, L.J.M. set her alarm and went to bed, she was so excited.

Looking out onto the street, she waited patiently… The woman set her alarm for 4:45 so she had enough to to at least look decent for the new resident of the home. So she knew that she a little while to wait even though she made it to the garage at five minute to 5. Waiting…was never a strong point of hers. 

Five minutes passed…

Ten minutes passed…

Fifteen minutes passed…

The woman was getting ready to start complaining, when she heard the familiar sound of an engine. Peeking her head out of the garage, she noticed a familiar black car, doing the speed limit, before it casually pulled into the driveway and into the garage. The woman than hit the button closing the garage door. They had to move quickly so the young brunette grabbed his bag and they rushed into hall, as she quickly shut the lights off.

Once the door was closed, she turned and got a good look at the boy. He was disheveled as sin. Almost as if like it was a rush to get over there. Taking his bag from him, she sent him a smile and decided to break the ice.

“Kyle, so wonderful of you to drop in.”

“Yeah…just had to make sure I wasn’t followed…I was there for a little while but I think I lost them a ways back. Thank you, for hiding my car though…never know when we are going to need it.” Kyle was checking something on his phone. Looking at it she noted the young man had gotten his way into the city surveillance cameras. She really was dealing someone more intelligent than she had initially given him credit for.

“Trust me, beautiful cars are always welcome here,” The young master commented before walking away, gesturing for the young man behind her to follow. “Let me then show you to your room. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family when they are awake. For now I think you need a nap as well.”

“Yeah…” The boy sounded sleep deprived, the fact he was able to drive that car the way he did, must have meant he had been doing it for so long it was second nature. Otherwise, there was a high chance he could have crashed already. “Been awake the past 72 hours, trying to keep Nera hidden. Bianca is trying to get them caught…to get Nera out of their way. Things have been a little rough these few days.”

“Sounds like it. Dare I ask where Nera is?” She questioned as she took Kyle by the arm. Poor kid looked as if he were going to fall over right there.

“They are still out there. Hiding of course, but they won’t be able to make it here till tonight…”

“That worries me.”

“No shit..”

“They wouldn’t listen to you?” She asked, by now they had gotten to the room Kyle and Nera would be staying in. Opening the door she brought the boy inside. L.J.M. thought she did a good job putting it together.

It had a big patio door that lead out to a covered patio which was connected to the backyard, so Nera could come and go with little trouble. Also thick curtains and blinds would help block the view during the day. There was a queen size bed, mainly cause L.J.M. insisted upon it so each had room to sleep…even though Kyle had made mention that he didn’t know if Nera slept. A recliner was in the room, opposite of the patio doors. There was a desk in there near the regular door, as well as a small table and chairs which was near the patio doors. A bathroom was also attached to the room. Everything was in light grays with hints of green. The young man may have commented on the color choice but right now he was much too tired.

“No…not that we figured it was easier to move one at a time then both of us. Nera had a better chance then I did lasting longer out there. So Nera distracted them while I came here…they are hiding now but tonight can’t come fast enough.”

Sitting down on the bed, Kyle looked as if he were ready to pass out right there. L.J.M. set his bag down on the table. She really didn’t want to keep him from sleeping any longer but she had to know how at risk her guest was. If anyone on Bianca’s side knew who Kyle was, she was going to have a hard time keeping him a secret.

“Your right…but do they know who you are?”

“Not yet. Give them time though.”

“I’d rather not.”

“I know…it will happen eventually. Hopefully not for a while though.”

“Let’s not think of what may or may not happen,” L.J.M. stated, “You need sleep, I need a little more sleep, we’ll deal with all the planning when we wake up. I will lock the door on my way out. Don’t need my boys coming in and disturbing you.”

“Thank you,” Kyle stated lightly. Watching her exit, he gave her a wave before unceremoniously falling over. The young man curled up on the bed. He had to admit, it was a little bit nice than the hotels. After exchanging conversations, L.J.M. seemed nice enough and reminded him of one of his friends back home…one he hadn’t seen in a long time. Still…not having Nera around, made him feel a little bit vulnerable. He didn’t even have the energy to change. Feeling his eyes closing, the young Brit spoke one thing before sleep took off with his mind, “Nera…be safe…”

**~~~*~~~**

It was around 11 a.m. when L.J.M. finally woke up for the day. She showered and dressed like all the other days. It was when she made her way to the kitchen, did she note something was off. All her boys here in the living room. They seemed rather stiff, hesitant, most of them did anyway. For a moment she couldn’t figure out why…then it dawned on her…she did had locked the door to where Kyle was. Mokaito often would check the room to make sure everything was still alright. He must not have been able to open the door.

Entering the kitchen, the female grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles off the top of fridge and poured herself a big bowl. Grabbing a cup and some coffee as well, she doctored that up and then retrieved the milk from the fridge and then added that to the bowl. Taking them both to the table she sat down. When her singers were ready they would talk to her, till then…there was a crossword puzzle in the Newspaper that would require her attention.

It didn’t take too long before one of them finally spoke up. It was Kaito but she kinda expected that. He was the main one in danger but he was also one of the most insightful. The others probably didn’t know how to approach the subject…and the ones that were more eccentric were probably kept quiet, just in case.

“Master? Did…did they come last night?” Kaito asked. There was a slight waver in his voice. As much as Nera was a good person, from what they could see, they were still an anomaly and one most people were still afraid of. The household wanted to be awake when they let this person into their home…not coming in in the middle of the night when they weren’t there to gauge them.

“Yes and no.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Kyle is here, got here a little after 5 this morning. He was sent before Nera was,” L.J.M. began to explain, “Poor thing was dead tired when I left him. Bianca’s been trying to take Nera out of the picture without killing them. So they were left moving around. Kyle said he hadn’t slept in 72 hours…I don’t doubt that but I don’t know how much sleep he had before this incident. They have been dealing with this for weeks now after all.”

“Is he okay?” Mokaito questioned. He couldn’t help it, hearing something like that left him worried for the other’s well-being. Moka was probably one of the most responsible ones there. It was more than likely why he was put in-charge so often when Master was gone.

“For the moment he is. Let him sleep. We’ll wake him at sundown, that should give us enough time for him to wake up. Nera is supposed to be here by the night.” After she said that, it was as if reality had finally just set in for them. 

Everyone had heard from Taito, Akaito and L.J.M. how quickly Nera had taken out the men that had jumped them when they went to meet Kyle. The speed and strength of the individual was scary. Akaito was blowing everything out of proportion so that had to go more by Master’s and Taito’s accounts both which were still more than what they were hoping for. To have someone with that much raw power under their roof was terrifying to say the least.

With that said, Mokaito was still more concerned for the young man’s health. He had Kikaito help him in the kitchen, figuring out what they had to make so they didn’t upset Kyle’s system more than it already was. Leave it to the blond to make the frown on his brother’s face turn into a smile. They found the ingredients for rice porridge, that should settle in the the young man’s stomach. So Kikaito was making food for the rest of them, when the time came, and Mokaito had what he needed for their guest.

**~~~*~~~**

It was now about 6 in the evening and the sun was going down. L.J.M. made her way from her study and to the room where she left Kyle earlier. As she made here way there she picked up a couple others. Taito, who still didn’t trust the boy, obviously. Mokaito, who was worried about how the young man was doing. And Zeito…she was sure he was there to keep Taito in line.

Knocking on the door, the female waited. She figured he would be having issues getting up. He has slept for over 12 hours. It probably wasn’t enough but they needed Kyle awake for when Nera got here. Mainly, so they didn’t have the figure leave the premises and bring attention to themselves. Getting no answer, she knocked again, that is when she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. Waiting that little bit more, they heard the door unlock.

Once the door opened, they saw a disheveled young man, who was still in the clothes he was wearing earlier. As he was moving to let them in, Kyle pitched to one side and began to tumble over. Zeito was the only one fast enough to catch him before he collapsed to the ground. Mokaito was the next one in the room, helping his dark toned brother set the young man in the recliner as Taito and L.J.M. entered the room. Mokaito was looking Kyle over, the brunette Shion was even more worried now.

“Ooh, you don’t look any better,” the female Master stated looking at him over the shoulder of her eldest Shion. The bags under the kid’s eyes were more pronounced than ever. He looked well for lack of better term, living dead. If dealing with Bianca did this to him, how the hell did he survive this long?

“Thanks for that,” Kyle was able to croak out. He didn’t even sound good. By now Taito has lowered his guard a bit. The kid was in no shape to do anything stupid save for being awake and that isn’t even because they wanted to wake him up. They had to and everyone in the room knew why.

“I would have let you sleep longer…” She started before Kyle gave a half hearted wave…

“I know…I’ll get more sleep once Nera’s here.”

“Right now, I think you need something to eat and to get cleaned up,” Mokaito stated standing up, “I’ll be right back, dinner is done so I’ll get you some.” With that said he walked out of the room knowing that Master and the other two would be there to watch him. The male human however had a different thought path.

“I was going to tell him he didn’t need to do that,” Kyle spoke again. His voice improving each time he opened his mouth. He didn’t want to feel like a burden on the family.

“You are not in the best shape, Kyle. That is something we need to get taken care of. Having you sick isn’t going to help us you know,” L.J.M. said matter of factly.

“True…Nera would be on my case if nothing was done, either. The arse worries too much as it is.” 

“Now, once we get you fed, I hope you’ll be able to get yourself cleaned up. Nera won’t be here right after there is no more light in the sky, right?”

“No, they’ll be a little bit, to make sure everything is as dark as it can get before moving. I just hope they are alright,” Kyle stated looking in the direction of the patio doors. Having this distance was nothing he was fond of.

“Well, there was nothing in the news, so let’s assume things are going for the better,” the female reassured him. 

Before they could continue their talk, Mokaito came back with food. It was rice porridge, very basic with just some green onion as toppings. Because he may have a cold from all this they wanted to prevent him from getting too sick. They also gave him green tea and made a hot ginger drink for him as well. There wasn’t a lot there but they didn’t need to over whelm him with food either.

After assuring the four there he could feed himself, as Kyle was more than awake enough to do so, they let him eat in peace. Mokaito though said he would be back to check on him in fifteen to twenty minutes. Accepting this, they all left the room. Being alone, the young brit began to eat. The tea was wonderful and his parched throat was feeling better from it already. Maybe having a bit of a staffed home base, wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

As he was eating though…something was unsettling. Kyle couldn’t shake the feeling something wasn’t going to go right. He didn’t know what though and didn't want to dwell on it too much. The young Brit still needed to get washed up, looking to the patio doors again, he sighed. It felt as if he had a long wait ahead of him.

**~~~*~~~**

Kyle was by now waiting in his room with everyone else. He was pacing by the patio door. Nera should be there any moment, glancing back at the room the brunette human hoped they were ready.

Mokaito had kept to his promise and came back to check on Kyle. By this time he was done with his food and just needed some help standing up. The Brit was going to be damned if he needed help in the shower, no bloody way. So after he was able to convince the Vocaloid he was perfectly able to take care of himself in the bathroom, was he free to go. However, when he got out of the shower, his clothing was on the bed waiting for him. Seems he forgot to take them out of the bag himself. 

He fully met all the Vocaloids in the house, after getting changed, and they were nice enough to be gentle with him. Still in leisure clothing, baggy jeans and shirt comfortable enough, he looked at least presentable. Even though he wasn’t going to be wearing them very long. Once this meet and greet was over, the Brit was back to bed, this time should be easier as he would have Nera there as well and be in his pajamas.

L.J.M. was seated at the desk, her boys were spread about the room. They were a mix of nervous to scared, where she was pretty much neutral. Their first meeting, Nera wasn’t as scary as many made them out to be. They seemed…protective and rather unsure of themselves. Nothing like the media had portrayed them as. Nice to know that you can trust people to give you information but they turn it around, either meaning too or not, to freak people out.

When Kyle was about ready to pick up his laptop and call Nera, that same person made themselves known. Without warning, there was thud on the roof causing for a collective gasp. Rushing to the glass door to open it up, the Brit walked outside and looked up. Glancing on the different parts of the roof they could see, there was nothing there to determine if it were Nera…or a branch that may have fallen off the tree.

Stepping back inside Kyle was about to shut the door when something dropped to the ground from the roof. Like a replay in the alley, there was a familiar gray foggy figure, in a crouched position. The gray mass rose to their feet. The over six foot tall figure was frightening to look at, to say the least, and there was only one ‘person’ it could be.

It was Nera, in the flesh. 

Their large sword slung over their shoulder is what everyone’s attention was drawn to. They had seen it before but it was always in action, it was much more intimidating when it was still. Seeming to sense this, the gray one took the sword from their shoulder gently and passed it over to Kyle. They never moved in case they frightened anyone else. Even just getting there…Nera knew they were not welcome. Kyle was more accepted then they were, so Nera just stood outside.

The young Brit took the sword and propped it up in the corner of the room. He was happy to see his friend and he walked back over to them and gave the figure a hug, burying his head in their shoulder. After a second Nera hugged them back, they seemed to be happy the boy was safe. The sight was actually sort of cute, L.J.M. had to stop herself from coo-ing to listen in on the exchange.

“What took so long?” Kyle asked muffled by Nera’s shoulder.

“Bianca’s men. Had to make my way to the other side of the city before slipping back to come find you. I wasn’t going to risk a quick slip. They could have spotted me.” The figure replied simply.

“Were you followed?”

“No, they can’t risk helicopter activity without it being linked back to them and cameras are not trained for roof tops. It helps I have tendencies to blend in with the city scape, as well.”

“I am grateful for that, at least.” With that the young man broke the hug as did Nera. However, neither broke the embrace right way. The figure seemed to look Kyle over making sure he was alright. They brought a hand up to the brunettes face tracing the bag under one of his eyes with a with a finger tip, shaking their head lightly. Apparently, they didn’t like what they saw. To which Kyle lightly slapped their hand away and rolled his eyes with a smile.

Well their rendezvous would have to wait a little while longer. Breaking away from the figure, Kyle turned back to the rest of the room. It was make or break time. Stepping away from his best friend, the brunette then had to get the party started so taking a deep breath he motioned to the one who lingered outside.

“Everyone, this is Nera,” Kyle introduced. Nera just gave a simple bow, not expecting much of anything else. L.J.M. waved at them, very friendly and all. The only other one that offered any type of noticeable greeting was…Kageito, who seemed very hyper about having Nera over. The others, save for Zeito and Taito, didn’t know how to approach such a person. As for Taito, he probably didn’t care. Zeito was mainly unreadable, Kyle thought he saw a minuet nod in Nera’s direction though.

There was just one little problem…Nigaito. He was currently lightly trembling near Kikaito who put his arm around him trying to get him to calm down. It wasn’t working though. Needless to say, all the battles that he had seen on tv were currently replaying in his head. Everything that the newscasters and other influential figures on the subject of these to entities have said rolled through his mind. They were powerful. They were dangerous. They could kill. They could destroy.

With everything that was going through the poor little Shion’s mind, something was gonna break. Unfortunately, with seeing this figure right before him, that string broke.

Nigaito couldn’t help it…he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, managed to get that up before myself imposed deadline. I hope you all like it. I know it isn't a Valentine's Day one but I have been working on something else for that day. So I hope you join me then. 
> 
> As for the next chapter. Gimme a couple months. I don't think it will take me that long but I'd rather have extra time planned for just in case.
> 
> Thank you for joining me this far!
> 
> ~Loves and Laterz
> 
> P.S. - Is it sad I am beginning to ship my own characters? They seem to be having a "relationship" that I had never intended to happen -.-' it seems to work though.


End file.
